darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking with Shatterquake
Back to 2009 Logs Protofire Murusa Shatterquake ---- Valley of the Guardians Protofire walks out into the Valley with Murusa and others. They had summoned Shatterquake here, on behalf of Omega Supreme, although the aged Guardsman was not looking too cheerful today. Protofire says, "Are you certain he has changed his mind, Murusa?" Murusa walks with Protofire. "That is for us to determine is it not?" she asks right back. "I was there when they talked, but it's best he convince us hm?" From above, a dark shape can be seen, essentially cylindrical in form, as it rockets towards the valley. it's progress is not too rapid, and it is very controlled, as the retro thrusters are fired to swing it around for a landing. Protofire glances up at that, his wings fluttering "Indeed." he states, seeing that. The City behind started to seal its' gates, weapons coming around to bear ... after one attack, they were taking no chances at all. Murusa has her spear at ready, just in case this gets ugly. "Here he comes." she notes, pointing out the descending figure above. As the rocket nears the ground, the rocket changes form, to become that of a hulking guardian robot, although one with much of its armor stripped down.. "I was informed that the people of crystal City have a proposition for me.. I come with no intent of doing harm." Protofire folds his arms, nodding as the Robot rises. His golden optics look over the form, noting the armor stripped down. "Are you heavily damaged? " he asks first "and indeed, we do, should you prove honest about your intentions. We've been hurt once by the Decepticons and will not be bitten again." Murusa stands by quietly, just being a presence while allowing the captain over the guard deal with Shatterquake. Besides the con may have a sore point in regards to her. Shatterquake crosses his hulking arms in front of him, and he narrows his optics to Protofire, before looking down at Murusa, "I am fully functioning, however my brother removed much of my armor to sell the illusion of my destruction to my former comrades.. Though this one is a friend to my brother though, I do have a query for her.. I asked you politely to leave. Why did you open fire upon me? I prefer where possible to avoid violence, despite my appearance and obvious talent for it." Protofire answers for Murusa as he states "She was under orders from myself to drive the Decepticons from our land. " he then focuses upon the mech once more "Your brother. You mean Omega Supreme?" Murusa looks up at Shatterquake, a even line upon her lips and a unreadable look upon her features. A glance given to Protofire at his comment, "The land you and your associate were guarding was Crystal City land, thusly the advantage of hitting first would be logical would it not?" Shatterquake nods firmly, "That is correct. My original Designation was Omega Maximus. We were twin units, he and I. As to the logic of your opening fire upon me, it was quite faulty. You had my brother with you. Had you considered for a moment my past actions, you would have known I would not fire upon a friend of my brother's, unless I was fired upon first." "She had her orders, Shatterquake." Protofire states again "We take any advantage upon the enemy that we can. Not all Decepticons are willing to talk it out. If you wish to be angry, you may be angry at me." Murusa points out, "I had not known of your past actions, so you will have to pardon my judgment in regards to attacking first and asking questions later considering what happened to our city before I arrived back here." she points out. Shatterquake glowers at Protofire now, narrowing his optics, "Such anger would be meaningless. And I request that you not refer to me by that designation in public. It would prove.. unwise, for the fact of my survival to become known to my former associates. If you must refer to me by an old designation, do as my brother does, and call me Maximus. Tell me Protofire, what is this proposition you had for me?" "Very well, Maximus." Protofire states. He looks to Murusa, and then to Shatterquake, as though considering how much they disliked each other "Murusa. How much would you trust the Guardian here with your life?" Murusa shifts a bit to that question, "Trust is a hard thing to gain for anyone, Protofire. I recognize he has the capacity for consideration for others. But my life? I would have to pray to Primus for that answer to be without any lingering doubts." Shatterquake remains quite still, and silent now, his optics glowing softly as he listens.. Then as she answers, he nods, "I can give you my word as a guardian, any who are put into my care, I would place my very existence on the line to protect. It is almost unbearable to me the fact that I cannot return to my city." Protofire nods "I see." he states "And indeed, you cannot. A Guardian is linked to his city for ever. Leaving is almost impossible. I think I must retract my proposition in light of new information." he looks to Murusa, and then back once more "However, you may remain here in the Valley, under Omega Supreme's optics, for the time being while you deice what will do Murusa nods to the Guardian, "You must understand our caution though considering what has happened to the city when it comes to Decepticons." she points out, looking to Protofire she hmms, "That seems fair." Shatterquake turns away for a moment, lowering his head, "Without Tarn, I have nothing. Thank you Protofire.. and Murusa.. I never considered myself truly a Decepticon. I am a GUARDIAN. Without that I am nothing." Protofire states "Do not disappoint us Shatterquake. We cannot spare any energon for refugees at this time though, but I will see if we can find work for you." he promises. Murusa considers something. "Perhaps there is a way to prove himself with upcoming mission?" she suggests to Protofire, figuring he will know she means the moon shot. "After all we will need all the protection we can get that day." Protofire glances to Murusa "He can stand ready with Omega Supreme." he notes. "However, that may not be enough. I will consider it deeply. Murusa inclines her head with a hint of a smile to Protofire. Shatterquake 's optics glow more brightly for a moment, "Do not compute of me as a refugee. I am in no manner going to be a waste of resources." Protofire states "I understand. My apologies. I must return to the city now at this point." he notes to both of them. Murusa hmms, "Shall I remain here awhile to speak with him?" she asks Protofire. Protofire says, "Indeed. Question him if you wish." Protofire transmits, "Make sure Omega understands he is not to give energon to this mech until we can trust him more." Murusa smiles, "I shall see you later." she tells him, giving him a salute. Murusa transmits, "Understood." Shatterquake seats himself, "If you desire to speak with me, I do not mind, Murusa. You know I do not truly fault you for obeying orders." his optics go out for a moment, "That was the hardest choice I have ever had to make." Murusa turns towards the towering Guardian, even seated he's large compared to her. "You just fault my logic going after land that was once our own then?" she asks, "Or was it just simply shooting at you that was the fault you found?" Shatterquake chuckles just faintly, "It was simply opening fire upon me that was the fault, Murusa. While I was the largest target there, I was also perhaps the least dangerous. I was willing to talk, and to prevent Acid storm from attacking you." Murusa attempts this logic with the Guardian. "For a moment put yourself in my body, looking at a large opponent who I do not know and whom I have no idea would not harm me. Would you not take advantage of the least bit of inattention to gain an upper hand?" Shatterquake chuckles, "Except that I was attentive, and you were quite capable of hiding behind my brother at the time." You say, "And what sort of warrior would you take me as if I hid behind a bigger warrior?" Shatterquake chuckles, "An intelligent one! Only a fool chooses combat when their opponent clearly outmatches them. And only an even bigger fool initiates such a combat. " Murusa hmms, "Perhaps." she states, "But I did have back up in the form of Omega." Shatterquake nods, "However I was clearly not alone myself, the Seeker, Coldsnap was in evidence. by your concentrating upon me, had I chosen to do battle, you were ignoring the threat he posed to yourself. " Shatterquake shrugs faintly, "Regardless, it does not matter now. it is in the past. And because of what I learned that cycle I am now a Guardian without a city. " Murusa states, "I was aware of the other with you and wasn't totally focusing on you. However, as you said, it is a past occurrence." Shatterquake nods, "Yes, it is. Now I must look to the future. A difficult proposition, considering the core of my programming. I keep desiring to go back to Tarn, something I cannot do if I wish to continue to exist." Murusa nods to that, "It is better to stay here, in a way earning your way into the trust of Crystal City and her guardians." Shatterquake nods, "I agree, it is far wiser. And I am not willing to abandon Supreme should he require my assistance. We have been apart for far too long." Murusa considers, "May I ask why you did basically do so by joining the Decepticons? Surely you knew it would upset Omega?" Shatterquake turns away, "I did not choose the city I was assigned to, Murusa, any more than Omega Supreme did." Murusa inquires, "Was not Tarn originally a neutral territory?" Shatterquake says, "It is a touch complicated. The mechs of Tarn decided almost unanimously to join the Decepticons." Murusa nods, "You still had a choice though to stay or leave that city. Assignment aside." Shatterquake frowns, "You obviously do not understand. Have you asked Omega supreme what he would do if crystal city joined with the Decepticons?" Murusa smiles a bit to that question, "We wouldn't join them, so why would I ask him such a thing?" Shatterquake says, "because, unless you ask him, how can you possibly understand? A guardian who willfully abandons his post is NOTHING." Murusa considers, "But if he joins another post as willingly as he leaves another, how is he nothing?" Shatterquake shakes his head, "It's not that simple.. Tarn is in my oil." Murusa hmms, "I see." rubbing on her chin, "Tell me, are you a religious mech?" Shatterquake shakes his head, "Negative. I never have had any cause to be. " Murusa cocks her head to that, then slowly nods. "I am religious, devoutly so in fact. I try to walk in the ways of Primus as well as in the wisdom and experience that has come from my life." Shatterquake hmms, "Primus? Who the slag is that? It is not something I have heard of before." Murusa smiles only a bit more. "Ah that my dear mech would be the creator of us all." Shatterquake quirks an optic brow, "Now that makes absolutely zero sense, I know exactly where myself and Omega were constructed." Murusa states, "Yes you were constructed by others, however where did the first of our kind come from hmm? Who would build them?" Shatterquake says, "The original Cybertronians were constructed in the forges of Vos by a race known as the Quintessons, according to my data files." Murusa eyes him a long moment, "From what I read of the history files the Quintessons were more enslavers of our race than actually constructing us." Shatterquake shrugs faintly, "I am a relatively simple Mech, Murusa. The truth of our origins is beyond me. I only know what is in my Data files, and they are regrettably damaged." Murusa nods to him, "I understand." she assure him softly, "Perhaps I should help you fill in the gaps in any way that is possible?" Shatterquake shrugs, "I suppose. I know that my data files were more complete a solar cycle ago, now all that remains are fragments.. a golden armored mechanoid, with horns upon his helmet." Murusa gasps at the mention of that image. "No...." Shatterquake hmms, pausing, "What is the matter, Murusa?" Murusa frowns, "Can you show me an image of this mech? I have to be sure." Shatterquake hmms, and he nods, "Give me a data pad, and I can connect to it to show you what I remember.. " Murusa taps on her hip, a panel slides open slightly and she pulls out an old data pad. She turns it on and offers it to you. Shatterquake nods, taking the data pad, and he connects to it via a data jack, bringing up on the screen the image, a tall golden mechanoid, with a samurai-style helmet, and a bearded visage, though the image is very difficult to make out. Murusa looks at the image and gasps again. Shatterquake hmms, "What is the matter? I do not recognize that mech." Murusa takes the data pad back, tapping at it a few moments to show you a old drawing from the Book of Primus, "Looks a lot like this fellow, who by the word of Primus is someone to fear and hold at bay at all costs." The drawing would be a ancient rendition of what believers believed Unicron looked like. Shatterquake looks at the image, and he hrms, "Looks most menacing, I must admit. Such an appearance would grant a distinct psychological advantage." Murusa turns the data pad off and places it back into her hip compartment. "The Book of Primus states that this being is the Destroyer. A Death Bringer. So yes his appearance to our world would be of detriment to the psychology of believers and non-believers both." Shatterquake hmms, "I see. And what would this destroyer have to gain by taking me from Tarn, and from damaging my memory circuitry?" Murusa thinks on this, "Not him specifically, but those that follow him. I have heard rumors of a cult. Perhaps they in fact do exist, or at least existed at one point. Perhaps they had something to gain by giving you those images and taking a bit of your memory." Shatterquake says, "That image is what remains from my Auxiliary memory circuits.. The failsafe system." Murusa nods, "I see." she murmurs. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Shatterquake's Logs